I'm Not Worried
by ghostgirl19
Summary: "You're not worried, are you?" "No, I'm not." Newkirk, Kinch, and Hogan wait until Carter and LeBeau come back from the glass diamond mission from "Diamonds in the Rough."


**A/N: Hi everyone! I recently got into Hogan's Heroes (it's now my favorite show) and I've been reading a bunch of people's HH fanfiction. They're all really good, and I wanted to try my hand at it, so I made this. Personally, I think Newkirk worrying about his mates is adorable, and I thought a little 'behind the scenes' story would be nice. Please forgive me if it's bad and/or boring, it's my first story on the HH page. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as long as you aren't mean about it. Thank you for taking the time to read this small oneshot :)**

* * *

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with them, Colonel?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Carter and LeBeau can handle this themselves."

"Yes, sir."

Newkirk sighed as he took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. Carter and LeBeau had just taken off into the night for a mission; they were to get a parcel (dropped by plane) of fake diamonds to fool the SS Major Hegel. Hegel demanded that Hogan was to pay him a million's worth of diamonds if the Stalag 13 operation was to remain a secret. Of course, London couldn't just give a million's worth of diamonds away, especially with a war on, so the Heroes asked for fake ones instead.

However, Newkirk couldn't help but worry for his mates. Taking a sip of coffee at the table, he reflected on how rarely he ever did _not _go with them.

LeBeau was responsible, he was good when under pressure, and knew what he was doing. However, he couldn't speak in a very good German accent. What if a patrol or worse, the Gestapo stopped them? No, he wouldn't even have a chance to talk, they'd shoot and ask questions later.

Carter was his best mate, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he deeply cared for his surrogate little brother. Newkirk was usually paired with Carter during missions, and frankly he was glad. It gave him a chance to keep an eye on him.

But what if someone saw them?

What if they got lost? Carter was prone to losing the compass.

But Hogan said they'd be alright, he had faith in them. Newkirk did too, but there was still that nagging worry.

"Hey, Newkirk. How about a game of poker?"

Startled from his thoughts, the Englishman looked up at Kinch. "Cor blimey! Don't do that to a bloke! Ya nearly gave me a ruddy 'eart attack!"

Kinch laughed while Hogan simply smirked, although it was hidden behind the coffee cup lifted to his lips. "I didn't think you were so jittery, Newkirk," the Colonel mused. "You're not worried, are you?"

The Corporal merely glared up at him. "No, I'm not."

"Quit worrying, they'll be just fine," Hogan grinned. "They left about fifteen minutes ago, that's barely any time for them to complete the mission. They'll be back before we know it. Now, how about we all have a round of poker? It seems all we play around here is gin," Hogan smiled.

...

"I'll take three cards," Hogan announced.

"Two for me," Kinch added, sliding the rejected cards towards Newkirk.

"Alright, mates," the Dealer replied, a cigarette in between his lips as he looked up from under his green visor. Taking the large pile of cards, he dealt three to Hogan and two to Kinch, all while discreetly slipping an ace from his sleeve into the correct place in the pile for himself to take.

After tossing out a single card, Newkirk took the ace, letting it join the other two along with the two kings in his hand.

Fighting back a grin, he glanced up at his Commanding Officer, "well, how 'bout it, sir?"

"Two pairs," Hogan replied, laying his cards on the table to reveal a pair of jacks and nine's.

Newkirk nodded, turning towards Kinch. "And you?"

"A pair of sevens," the Sergeant answered dejectedly, placing his cards down in a manner that matched his current mood. "What do you got?"

The Englishman smirked, "full house!" He proudly displayed the hand on the table, then leaned in to take the betted money. "Aw, don't look so glum, chaps! Better luck next time!" He held back a chuckle at the end.

"Not with you around, card sharp," Hogan teased. "Just how do you win every time?"

"Well, my hands _are _magic, sir." He paused, a wolfish grin adorning his features, "at least, that's what the birds tell me."

"Oh, boy." Kinch rolled his eyes.

"Say, what time is it?" Newkirk suddenly asked, remembering the mission.

Kinch checked his watch, "nine o'clock."

"Nine o'clock?!" Newkirk gasped, "they should've been back an hour ago!"

"Hold it, hold it. Take it easy," Hogan held up his hands in an effort to calm down the panicked prisoner, "I'm sure they're fine. Delays happen."

"Yeah, delays happen," he repeated, annoyed. "Or they got captured."

"They didn't get captured," Hogan stressed, "I know that they're okay, they know what they're doing. Just give 'em some more time. Stop worrying."

"I'm not bloody worried!"

"How about another round of poker?" Hogan suggested to keep Newkirk's mind busy.

...

"They should've been back two hours ago, sir," Newkirk stated as he refilled the Colonel's coffee cup. "Two hours!" Now he was really concerned for them.

"Don't worry, they'll make it," Hogan reassured.

"Oh, they'll make it alright, sir," He replied as he put the coffee pot back on the stove for it to keep hot. "I know they'll make it, there's no doubt about 'em making it." He had to convince himself of that. "I just...I should've gone out with them, that's all."

If he was with them, he could've protected them. He'd never let anything happen to his mates.

"I should-" he stopped with a sigh. "What time did he say it was?" he directed the question at Hogan.

The Colonel instead looked at the radioman. "What time is it, Kinch?"

Without a word, Kinch raised his arm to Newkirk's face, letting him read the wristwatch for himself.

"It's ten o'clock!" Newkirk said in surprise. "Funny...it don't seem like it's ten o'clock," he mused.

At long last, he heard the bunk opening, along with footsteps. Although Newkirk was relieved, he was about to let the pair of saboteurs have it.

"Well, you took your flippin' time about it, didn't ya?!" Newkirk angrily snapped at LeBeau.

The Frenchman, displeased at his friend's tone (and the dangers he and Carter had to get by didn't help his mood) started speaking fast French in annoyance.

"Never mind the French! English! Speak English!" Newkirk demanded.

"All we had to do was circle the whole Kraut division. If you think that was easy, boy-" LeBeau started but Hogan cut him off, wanting to get to the point.

"You got the stuff?"

Carter handed him the small bag of glass diamonds.

"Yeah, we had to duck two patrols," Carter went on. But now all three friends were talking at once.

"We were worried about you, Andrew!" Newkirk stressed to his best friend, speaking louder than Carter and LeBeau to make sure Carter heard him.

But what mattered was that they were back. And next time, Newkirk would go with them on a mission no matter what.


End file.
